


Sides (+Remy and Emile) as things me & my friends have said

by Isobel_Ashgrass



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobel_Ashgrass/pseuds/Isobel_Ashgrass
Summary: Basically out of context quotes that my friends or I have said, translated over to the Sides. I have consent from them to do this :)Also I have an actual ongoing fic that is wayyy better than this so check that out if you like :D
Kudos: 5





	1. Logan is a Tall Boi™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s go I’m so so sorry in advance lmaooooo

**Roman:** Logan was tall. How old is he?

 **Patton:** 16

 **Roman:** Wtf, is he the giant from Jack and the fucking beanstalk.

 **Roman:** Don’t tell him is said that.


	2. I’m now realising how weird my groupchat is

**Roman:** Imagine liking poop 🙄🙄

**Remus:** imagine not

**Virgil:** I-


	3. Remy is an INDEPENDENT PERSON

**Remy:** I DONT FUCKING NEED HELP IM BRAVE ENOUGH TO DO THINGS MY SELF AND IF I DONT THINK ITS NECESSARY THEN ITS NOT YOUR JUST MAKING IT SOUND SO MUCH FUCKING WORSE

 **Emile:** Of course, and I have full faith in you. You’re very talented, and she is meant to encourage you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are actually so short lol this is why I’m doing like at least ten chapters before I post the story


	4. Roman I...whY

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW/brief mention of calories (in a joking manner, not meant to be taken seriously nor as advice)
> 
> Y’all please eat more than 150kcal a day. 150 is not sustainable and you’ll eventually die. Stay safe kiddos

**Roman:** Right so um guys I’m sorry to wake you up from all the crappy dreams you have but I had a brain wave

 **Roman:** So you know Jesus is always depicted with a six pack. What if the bible was actually Jesus and God’s fitness guide and first ever fitness book and it like taught people how to get fit but it’s been changed so much over the years that it’s not about fitness anymore.

 **Roman:** Like it used to be all “and on the first day God did 20 press ups and he was feelin the burn. On the second day God did 10 minute squats. On the third day God did plank for half an hour and he could feel those muscles building. On the fourth day God went for a 1 hour jog and he didn’t forget to stay hydrated. On the fifth day god lifted some weights he could really feel the six pack coming. On the sixth day God was nearly finished his 7 day work out so he decided to do a triathlon damn was he tired so on the seventh day he rested. And that’s how to get fit in seven days.”

 **Roman:** And like the 10 commandments could be like:  
Thou shalt not eat over 150 calories a day  
Thou shalt not eat loads of cake  
Thou shalt not give up half way through press up hour  
Thou shalt not forget to stay hydrated   
Thou shalt not give up on the seven day work out after the seven days are up   
Thou shalt buy my book  
Thou shalt feel the burn  
Thou shalt feel their abs  
Thou shalt not make fun of fatties cuz thou we’re once a fatty like them

 **Roman:** And maybe Jesus turned water into sweat or something I don’t know just a thought that I thought into a lot

_*Virgil left the chat*_

**Patton:** Roman...what on heaven and earth do you MEAN?!


	5. Patton Isn’t Okay, but that’s Okay

**Patton:** I miss being happy...

**Patton:** I just kinda look at pictures of Thomas smiling when he was younger and think to myself “that kiddo didn’t know how sad he would be” and it makes me cry. I feel like I’ve let five year old Thomas down.

**Patton:** And there’s this really depressing quote that I think about “People are told to smile in pictures because we’ll all need something to smile about in the future because there will be nothing good”. I think sometimes all you can do is smile. Move on with the day, hold back the tears and pretend you’re okay.

**Roman:** Padre I am coming over right now with ice cream, blankets and some movies. We are having a Disney marathon and you will NOT be alone

**Logan:** I shall come too, if it would be adequate.

**Virgil:** Guess it’s a famILY movie night, so I gotta come

**Patton:** no you don’t virgil

**Virgil:** Shut it pops. I’m coming


	6. Patton had two biscuits shhhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idk why the context of ‘it’s not tomorrow yet’ BUT for the sake of this Remus was banned from talking on the chat for a day :D

**Patton:** I just had two biscuits when I was only meant to have one

 **Remus:** Wooooooo! livin like Larry

 **Remus:** *insert photo of Larry the Lobster from Spongebob*

 **Remus:** *insert more photos of Larry the Lobster* ****

 **Janus:** Woo

 **Virgil:** Yay?

 **Remus:** That’s gonna be my life quote

 **Logan:** That is rather funny

 **Roman:** iTs nOt tomorrow yet Remus

 **Remus:** 🖕


	7. The colour orange is disgusting

**Virgil:** idk why but I suddenly

**Virgil:** hate the colour orange

**Virgil:** its so ugly and for what?

**Roman:** god what did the colour ever do to you emo nightmare


	8. What the frick frack matty mcdash is this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is an actual conversation I had I love my friends

**Janus:** Remus if you ‘kith’ me I will _bithe_ you

**Remus:** virgil is horny for me pass it on

**Roman:** REMUS I SWEAR-

**Patton:** See we managed to make your other problems feel less bad!

**Virgil:** id rather have a piss kink, remus

**Logan:** Why am I friends with you all?


	9. CapriSun Hat :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the low quality image lmao it’s the only one I could find :’)

  
**Patton:** yes.

 **Patton:** Remus that’s your next birthday present :D


	10. Oh god I said this-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahahahhaha F*CK

**Patton** : I JUST CAME UP WITH A REALLY GOOD JOKE

**Patton:** WHAT DO YOU CALL THE PLACE WHERE YOU KEEP HORSES

**Virgil:** stable

**Virgil:** unlike my mental state

**Author's Note:**

> These are just for fun and so will be very short! But my friends are crackheads and I love them


End file.
